Keyboards for data entry are known. More specifically, keyboards for communicating alphanumeric data, and other forms of user input, to computers is known. In this document, “keyboard” shall not be understood to include touch screen keyboards, membrane keyboards or the like. Although those technologies have their place, they are not considered to be equivalent to proper keyboards with keys that a user can physically press down a substantial distance and feel move under her fingertips. Typing on a “keyboard,” one that includes the feature of keys that can be pressed down is widely considered to be a more pleasant and reliable way for a user to enter alphanumeric data, and this sort of keyboard that will herein simply be referred to as a “keyboard.” As a further note on background terminology, the direction of movement will be referred to as “vertical” movement and/or “up” and “down” movement, even though: (i) keyboards are not always oriented in a direction normal to the gravitational field; and (ii) some keys actually travel in an arcuate, rather than linear, path when they are pressed by a user. Instead, for purposes of this document, “vertical,” “up,” “down,” “higher,” “lower,” and the like will refer to the axis of motion of a key.
It is also known to place a small dynamic display device on the top of a key of a keyboard so that when the meaning of the key is changed (for example, a dollar sign key is changed to a yuan symbol key), then the display on the key can be adjusted by an electronic signal to reflect the current meaning of the key on an on-going basis.